Suamiku, Aku Punya Kekasih Baru
by Spica Zoe
Summary: Tidak peduli seberapa jauh kita terpisah, tak masalah dimana pun kau berada. Karena hati kita akan selalu terhubung dan aku tak akan melupakanmu.
1. Epilog

.

 **Suamiku, Aku Punya Kekasih Baru**

 **.**

 ** _Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Story by Spica Zoe_**

 ** _Peringatan : Konten Dewasa (M), Affair, OOC, NTR._**

 **.**

 **Jalan cerita difiksi tidak berkaitan dengan jalan cerita di Anime dan Manganya. Hanya meminjam Chara.**

 **Semua yang ada diperingatan hanya untuk berjaga-jaga, mohon disikapi dengan bijaksana.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Epilog**

 **.**

Setiap hari, di depan senja, Sakura tidak pernah bosan mengenang seberapa hangat dekapan suaminya.

.

 _"Aku akan pergi."_

 _"Tidak. Kumohon jangan pergi."_

 _Genggaman yang cukup kuat._

 _"Naruto, kumohon juga padamu. Biarkan aku pergi."_

.

* * *

.

Sakura mengubah senyum menjadi tawa setelah mendapati Sarada membungkam mulutnya sendiri dengan ekspresi _'ngambek'_ yang mendominasi gestur tubuhnya. Mendapati sang Ibu yang kini sedang ketahuan memiliki kekasih baru membuatnya merasa masam baik di hati juga pikiran.

Terlebih, kini pria itu sedang memandangnya tanpa ekspresi apapun.

"Sarada, harusnya jangan bersikap seperti itu. Paman Gaara bukan pria jahat." Rumit juga jika harus menjelaskan segalanya pada Sarada. Tapi Sakura harap, dengan kalimatnya yang sebaris tadi mampu membuat Sarada membuka hatinya lebih dulu.

"Tapi Mama! Sarada tidak suka dengannya."

Gaara mengernyit bingung setelah anak dari wanita yang baru saja beberapa minggu menjadi kekasihnya ini secara tidak sopan menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya seperti seorang tersangka. Harusnya seorang anak tidak melakukan itu kepada orang tua. Apalagi jika-jika orang itu berkemungkinan menjadi calon Ayah barunya.

Sakura langsung menarik tangan Sarada dan mencoba tersenyum lagi. Ia mencoba mengerti, bagaimana mungkin seorang anak bisa menerima Ibunya dengan pria lain untuk menggantikan posisi Ayahnya. Tetapi, bagaimanapun hidup tetap berjalan. Sasuke telah meninggalkan dunia tanpa keinginan siapapun. Takdir yang telah mengikat. Jadi, mungkin takdir juga yang telah melakukan ini pada kehidupan Sakura. Mempertemukan dirinya dengan seorang pria yang pada akhirnya tidak mempermasalahkan status jandanya.

"Sayang. Mama tahu perasaanmu. Tapi, cobalah dulu membuka hati untuk Paman Gaara. Sama seperti yang Mama lakukan sebelum Mama memutuskan untuk menerimanya. Dan jika kau masih tidak suka, Mama tidak akan memaksa."

Maafkan ucapan Sakura yang terdengar egois hanya untuk anaknya. Bahkan Gaara sadar betapa ia merasa bahwa dirinya bukanlah kepentingan diantara Ibu dan Anak ini. Tetapi, ia juga berusaha memosisikan diri jika ia berada di posisi Sarada. Siapa yang tega membiarkan Ibumu membagi kasih sayangnya dengan pria lain. Bahkan dengan adik sendiri saja rasanya tidak rela.

"Mama janji? Jika Sarada tidak suka dengan Paman ini, Mama tidak akan bersamanya lagi?" air mata Sarada tergenang. Ada isakan. Sudut matanya yang menekankan penolakan disertai permohonan. Piluh rasanya Sakura melihat seberapa tak relanya Sarada membagi dirinya dengan orang lain. Sakura berjongkok menyamakan tubuhnya setinggi tubuh putrinya yang masih berusia tiga tahun. Masih berusia dini tapi begitu pandai mempermainkan perasaannya. Mungkin memang harus begitu, karena Sarada pun tercipta dari seberapa besar rasa cintanya pada sang mendiang suaminya.

Didekapnya Sarada. Sekejap bayangan mendiang suami menghantui batinnya. Mana ia tega membiarkan sang mendiang kecewa di alam sana dengan membiarkan putri semata wayang mereka menangis. Jika memang ia tak lagi bisa bersama dengan Gaara, itu pun mungkin akan ia lakukan.

Demi Sarada.

"Iya. Mama bernjanji."

Meski Sakura tahu, Gaara pun mendengar janjinya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hinata?"

Tolong beritahu kepada Tuhan, bahwa Hinata sudah cukup muak diabaikan. Pernikahan dua tahun yang ia rasa sungguh sangat percuma ini tak lagi bisa ia biarkan berjalan tanpa dasar yang mampu menahan jika kemudian akan terjadi guncangan kembali.

Naruto suaminya.

Itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuatnya menahan amarah. Apanya yang suami? Apanya yang mencintai sehidup-semati? Hinata merasa sudah dikelabui selama bertahun-tahun hanya karena ia telah mencintai pria ini sebegitu besarnya sejak dulu.

Namun kenyataannya ia masih mencintai wanita lain yang bahkan sudah memiliki anak dari sahabatnya sendiri.

Hinata tak menggubris semua ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Tidak dikaruniai seorang anak mungkin adalah takdir terbaik agar ketika mereka cerai, Hinata tidak merasa terbeban karena hasil cinta kasih mereka bisa saja membuatnya selalu bertahan.

Cinta kasih? Persetan.

Cukup sudah rasanya membodohi diri dengan segala hal tentang pernikahan palsu ini. Setidaknya begitu yang Hinata pikirkan.

"Lepaskan aku! Naruto."

Seketika itu, Naruto langsung menarik tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Hinata. Suara Hinata yang sudah seperti ini adalah pertanda buruk untuk kenyataan yang akan ia alami.

"Bukankah ini kemauanmu? Agar kau bisa bercumbu dengan Sakura sesuka hatimu!" histeris yang tak lagi mampu Hinata tahan. Lihatlah betapa kacaunya kondisi kamar ini. Semua pakaian berserakan. Semua barang pun tak lagi berada di tempatnya semula. Semua karena amukan Hinata dan keegoisan Naruto yang tetap menahan Hinata berada di rumah, meskipun Hinata sudah memutuskan untuk pergi saja.

Bercerai adalah jalan terbaik. Untuk itu, Hinata telah memutuskannya.

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali padamu, Nyonya Uzumaki Hinata! Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Uchiha Sakura."

"Laknatlah yang kau dapatkan jika kau berbicara seperti itu." Hinata mendengus kasar. Ingin ia menertawai suaminya sendiri yang ingin membelah diri di hadapannya. Bahkan semua orang pun tahu seberapa cinta pria ini dengan teman masa kecilnya itu. "Aku pun teman masa kecilmu. Yang mencintaimu sedari dulu. Dan kau tidak pernah bisa memandangku sebagai wanita yang kaucintai. Kenapa sampai saat kau sudah beristrikan aku pun kaumasih selalu menemuinya? Kenapa?" Hinata meledak. Air matanya jatuh bercucuran tak lagi mampu ia tahan.

Semua orang yang ia kenal sering membicarakan bahwa suaminya masih saja sering menemui janda dari sahabatnya sendiri. Dan haruskah Hinata hanya diam dengan rumor yang nyatanya berawal dari kebenaran tersebut? Kemungkinan, Naruto memang masih mencintai janda beranak satu itu.

"Sakura. Sakura. Sakura. Hanya nama itu yang terus kau jadikan alasan untuk memicuh pertengkaran kita, Hinata. Buka matamu. Hanya karena kecemburuanmu, Sakura pun menolak untuk menemuiku. Dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan dari mana kau mengira jika aku dan dia memulai hubungan gelap seperti yang kau pikirkan?"

"Oh. Lantas setelah dia memiliki kekasih dan mencampakanmu, kau menahanku untuk menceraikanmu?" Hinata tak tahu kenapa ia berkata seperti itu. Namun satu yang pasti, Naruto pun telah mengakui bahwa ia tidak pernah bisa melupakan perasaannya pada Sakura meskipun waktu telah berusaha keras menghapusnya.

"Cukup! Baiklah. Jika kau memang mau bercerai. Lakukan saja. Aku pun lelah jika harus memaksa diri untuk mencintaimu."

Lihat. Bukankah ia sendiri yang menginginkannya? Ternyata perceraian ini lah yang diharapkannya.

Hinata menahan tangisnya sampai Naruto menghilang dari pandangan matanya. Mendidih darahnya ketika ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa pada akhirnya Naruto pun mengakui jika mencintainya adalah hal yang ia paksakan dalam dua tahun ini. Pernikahan ini adalah petaka bagi Hinata.

Petaka yang membuat jiwanya mengorbankan segalanya secara percuma bahkan terkesan bodoh.

Hinata memandang gambaran dirinya dan suami dalam satu bingkai besar yang tergantung menawan di dinding kamar mereka. Mereka? Mungkin mulai saat ini tidak akan ada lagi yang berhak menetap di sana. Diraihnya benda itu dan melemparkannya kuat ke lantai hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Baginya segalanya kini adalah kepalsuan yang harus ia rusak.

Naruto menghela napasnya setelah mendengar pecahan kaca di lantai atas. Apapun itu, rasanya percuma jika ia ingin peduli. Jika memang ini kemauan Hinata, sepenuhnya akan ia turuti. Percuma juga selalu terikat hubungan namun tak pernah ada kesadaran untuk saling memedulikan.

* * *

Sakura beranjak menyambut malam. Sejak Sarada menangis siang tadi karena ketidakinginannya melihat Gaara menjadi kekasih Ibunya, kini tak lagi Sakura rasakan Gaara menatapnya seperti hari-hari yang lalu. Biasanya, meski tanpa kata, Gaara akan menyempatkan diri untuk memandang sosok Sakura sekilas, tanpa ada yang tahu atau memergoki, bahkan Sakura sendiri. Namun, setelah nanti akhirnya mata mereka saling mengikat, Gaara pun semakin tenggelam dalam teduhnya warna terang yang mata kekasihnya pancarkan. Namun kali ini Gaara seakan enggan.

Gaara mematikan mesin mobilnya. Mereka telah tiba di kediaman Sakura. Sebuah Kodominium mewah kelas atas yang jelas sangat melekat pada predikat status Sakura sebagai janda seorang beranggotakan Uchiha.

"Sarada telah tidur." Sakura masih tetap mengusap puncak kepala putrinya yang terlelap dalam pangkuannya. Entah kenapa Sakura berubah menjadi begitu manja seharian ini dan lebih ingin duduk di pelukan Sarada dari pada harus duduk di kursi belakang selama mereka berjalan pulang.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu membenciku."

Usapan di kepala Sarada terhenti. Mendengar kalimat yang Gaara keluarkan membuat Sakura sedikit perih. Ucapan yang menunjukan betapa malang dirinya. Tapi, Sakura tak ingin mendengarnya lebih banyak lagi. Didekapnya Sarada semakin erat, lalu mencoba membuka pintu mobil meski Gaara masih tetap diam dalam pemikirannya.

"Lebih baik aku segera masuk."

"Apa kau ingin kuantar ke dalam?" Gaara mendongak setelah Sakura berhasil keluar seorang diri sambil menjaga Sarada tetap berada dalam dekapannya. Meskipun melihatnya sedikit gelisah. Ia terlihat kerepotan.

"Tidak usah. Ini sudah larut. Pulanglah." Balas Sakura tanpa ucapan lebih banyak dan meninggalkan kekasihnya.

Kekasih? Padahal Sakura tidak pernah mencintainya.

.

Sakura berdiri menunggu _lift_ terbuka. Ia tidak pernah merasa jika Sarada ternyata lebih berat dari dugaannya selama ini. Gadis kecilnya mungkin sudah tumbuh semakin dewasa dibalik semua waktu yang mereka lewati. Andai Sasuke masih ada. Sakura tidak akan merasa seperti ini saat ini. Berpergian dengan pria lain rasanya membuat Sakura tidak nyaman. Apalagi saat ia tahu Sarada tidak pernah menaruh niat dengan pria-pria yang mencoba mendekatinya.

Andai Sasuke masih ada. Mungkin saat ini mereka akan menunggu _lift_ bersama. Dan membayangkan Sasuke lah yang mendekap Sarada saat ini juga-

"Berikan padaku."

Sakura menoleh cepat ketika suara Gaara yang terkesan berat dan kelelahan mengisi kesunyian mereka. "Gaara? Bukannya kau sudah pulang?"

Gaara tak menggubris pertanyaan Sakura. Diraihnya tubuh lelap Sarada dalam dekapan Sakura. Mencoba menggantikan wanita ini untuk menggendongnya sampai lantai atas kediaman mereka. Dan Sakura pun membiarkannya melakukannya.

"Anak ini harus diberi pelajaran." Bisik Gaara tak membalas tatapan Sakura padanya. Seketika rasa berat di lengan Sakura menghilang. Jujur, cukup menguras tenaga menggendong Sarada selama itu. Dan ia bersyukur entah karena apa tiba-tiba Gaara menyusulnya. Sampai lari-larian mungkin. Sakura memandangi panel indikator di sisi _lift_ sambil memikirkan seberapa jauh _Basemant_ dari tempat berpijak mereka sekarang. Lalu ia tertawa.

"Kau yakin bisa membuat Sarada menerimamu?" Sakura bersiap. Pintu _lift_ terbuka, dan mereka bersiap melangkah. Sakura masih menunggu jawaban Gaara ketika pintu _lift_ kembali menutup. Namun tak ada jawaban.

Panel lampu indikator terus berganti, menandakan seberapa banyak mereka melewati lantai saat ini. Dalam diam dan kebisuan. Tidak ada yang lain selain mereka. Sakura melihat bayangan mereka dari cermin yang menjadi dinding _lift_ di hadapannya,melihat bayangan Gaara yang berusaha membuat Sarada nyaman dalam pelukannya. Sekejap ia merindukan Sasuke. Andai Sasuke masih hidup. Kemungkinan Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan tangannya menjadi dingin seperti ini. Meski Sasuke bukan tipe pria yang romantis, tapi Sasuke cukup lembut memperlakukan wanita.

"Mungkin, aku harus lebih dulu membuat putrimu mencintaiku dari pada harus membuatmu menerimaku." Lalu sedetik berikutnya Sakura mendapati kehangatan di genggaman tangannya. Sebelum ia menyadari lebih lama, bibirnya telah basah oleh kecupan Gaara sedetik sebelum pintu _lift_ terbuka.

"Ayo."

Sakura membiarkan Gaara menarik tangannya. Mengekori pria yang membawa putrinya dalam dekapannya. Memandangi punggungnya. Dan membiarkan air matanya mengalir.

Andai Sasuke masih ada di sampingnya, apa ia akan membiarkan pria lain terlalu peduli pada istri dan anaknya?

.

.

.

 **Epilog, End.**

.

* * *

Tidak ada yang menghendaki perpisahan dengan cara seperti apapun terjadi di dalam kehidupan. Apalagi perpisahaan yang melibatkan orang-orang yang sangat dibutuhkan. Tapi, biar bagaimanapun, kita hanya lah seorang manusia yang harus bertanggung jawab terhadap apapun yang terjadi atas kehidupan masing-masing.

Hinata tidak pernah membayangkan kenyataan seperti inilah yang harus ia jalani. Baiknya ia tidak lagi perlu menangisi apapun yang telah ia putuskan. Hidup ini miliknya. Jika pun harus hancur berkeping-keping, hancurlah itu karena keputusan dan hasil karyanya sendiri. Bukan karena perbuatan orang lain. Karena hanya diri sendirilah yang berhak atas kehidupan diri sendiri. Bukan orang lain. Meski itu ketika bahagia, ataupun menderita.

Melihat Naruto yang akhirnya tidak berniat berbalik ketika ia melangkah meninggalkan dirinya membuat Hinata menangis dalam jeritan.

Apapun yang terjadi, inilah keputusannya.

Akan ia tinggalkan masa lalu. Dan tidak lagi ingin terjerat dalam kepalsuan yang membatasi kebahagiaannya.

.

Setiap hari, di depan senja, Hinata berharap di dalam doa agar bayangnya tidak pernah samar ditelan gelap.

.

.

.

* * *

Catatan yang nulis : Ceritanya masih panjang.

Tambahan, Saya bukan seorang penulis. Saya seorang pengagum. Dan masih seorang manusia biasa. Terimakasih.


	2. Prolog

**Suamiku, Aku Punya Kekasih Baru**

 **.**

 ** _Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Story by Spica Zoe_**

 ** _Peringatan : Konten Dewasa (M), Affair, OOC, NTR._**

 **.**

 **Jalan cerita difiksi tidak berkaitan dengan jalan cerita di Anime dan Manganya. Hanya meminjam Chara.**

 **Semua yang ada diperingatan hanya untuk berjaga-jaga, mohon disikapi dengan bijaksana.**

* * *

 **Prolog**

.

 _"Jika wanita itu bukan Sakura, masih mungkinkah kau mencintaiku, Naruto?"_

 _._

Hinata diam menatap gambaran dirinya dan sang suami yang tergantung di dinding kamar mereka-Naruto. Mungkin hanya itu sisa figure dari mereka yang belum ia antah-berantahkan.

Pernikahannya, apakah sudah berakhir?

Atau memang inilah yang Naruto inginkan darinya sejak dulu?

Jelas bahwa Naruto masih tidak bisa mencabut rasa cintanya dari Sakura. Bahkan dari sebelum menikah, sesudah menikah, hingga memiliki seorang putri dan pada akhirnya kini segalanya sudah nyaris kembali seperti sedia kala. Yang mana Sakura sudah kehilangan suaminya.

Apa karena alasan itu Naruto masih sering menemui pujaan hatinya itu? Karena ketiadaan Sasuke yang memberi kesempatan bagi Naruto untuk kembali mendekat dengan mengatasnamakan persahabatan yang omong kosong bagi Hinata kali ini.

Memikirkan hal yang demikian jelas membuat Hinata berang.

Tergerak dengan kendali emosi, Hinata meraih apa saja yang berhasil ia raih di sisinya. Sebuah ponsel miliknya tanpa sadar telah ia lemparkan tepat di wajah Naruto yang dalam visual itu tersenyum memeluk dirinya dengan balutan pakaian pengantin yang ketika itu ia rasa adalah hal paling indah dalam hidupnya.

Pecah.

Segalanya berhamburan.

Puing-puing pecahan kaca mengikuti hukum alam untuk jatuh setelah berhasil mempersembahkan suara gaduhnya diantara kesenyapan ruangan tempat Hinata berinjak.

Berserakan.

Sama seperti keadaan hatinya saat ini.

Jelas, seberapa kuatnya pun usaha Naruto untuk memperbaiki segalanya jika ia memiliki kesempatan kelak dan Hinata masih menerima, mungkin segalanya tidak akan bisa kembali seperti semula.

.

 _"Jadi, apa yang kauinginkan?"_

 _._

Sarada mengerjapkan matanya. Sebelum matanya berfungsi normal seperti biasanya, ia sudah bisa mencium aroma nikmat yang menusuk indra penciumannya. Atau apa mungkin, karena aroma ini kah ia sampai menjemput sadarnya dari alam tidur?

Bangkit.

Sarada berinjak ke arah pintu kamar tidurnya menuju tempat dimana aroma sedap itu berasal. Rumah besar yang mewah ini selalu sunyi semenjak Sasuke berpulang ke dunia yang tidak akan membiarkannya kembali. Karena semenjak itu, Sakura nyaris berubah sikap.

Keheningan seakan menjadi temannya berjuang. Sebab didalam hening ia bisa memutar balik keindahan akan kenangan yang pernah ia lewati bersama Sasuke. Senyuman Sasuke. Kehangatan pelukannya. Basah ditiap kecupannya. Mungkin hanya keheningan yang bisa mengembalikan segalanya pada Sakura.

"Kau sudah bangun, sayang?" Sakura memandang langkah turun Sarada diantara anak tangga mewah yang menopang kemegahan kediaman Uchiha yang terkenal. Dilepasnya _apron_ yang terikat di pinggulnya. Lalu melangkah menuju sang buah hati yang tidak ada bedanya dengan sosok lelaki yang ia cintai sampai saat ini. Mata dan rambut yang sama. Mereka memang ayah dan anak.

"Selamat pagi, Sarada."

Dan ketika Sarada ingin membalas rasa cinta kasih yang terpancar dari Sakura hanya untuknya. Ketika itu juga ia mendengar suara berat khas lelaki yang kini bayanganya ia temukan menempati tempat duduk kesukaan ayahnya, Sasuke.

Sarada memandang berang. Ekspresi kakunya menjelaskan bahwa ia sedang marah. Ditapaknya langkahnya keras satu per satu menuju Sakura. Lalu menunjuk Gaara sekali lagi untuk kesekian kali agar Sakura paham siapa yang ingin ia adukan, "Ma, itu tempat duduk Ayah!"

Sakura menunduk.

Memandang Sarada.

Beberapa detik sebelumnya ia sudah menatap Gaara yang langsung bangkit berdiri saat Sarada memrotesnya.

"Sarada-"

"Maafkan aku Sarada. Lain kali tidak akan kuulangi." Gaara memotong.

Itu diluar dugaan Sakura. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika Gaara akan melakukan itu untuk Sarada. Apa untuk menghargai Sasuke sebagai ayah Sarada yang sosoknya masih terlalu berharga di rumah ini, atau hanya untuk sekedar mencari rasa simpatik Sarada demi mendapatkan Sakura?

Gaara meraih perkakas makannya. Sikapnya yang tenang, diam dan terlihat tidak butuh kompromi membuat Sakura memandangi gerakan tubuhnya pelan-pelan.

"Kau boleh duduk di tempatku, Gaara." Ucap Sakura melangkah mendekati meja makan. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Sarada dalam langkahnya. Menggiring putri kesayangannya untuk duduk di tempat duduknya yang biasa. Sedang setelah urusan dengan Sarada telah ia selesaikan, Sakura ikut berbaur dengan kesibukan Gaara akan perkakasnya.

Ikut memindahkan. Meski pada akhirnya Gaara menahannya.

"Aku bisa sendiri."

Sakura terhenti.

.

.

"Kenapa ia harus mencurigai bahwa aku mencintai Sakura?" Naruto menggerutu ketika ia mengungkapkan kembali bagaimana pertengkaran yang ia alami bersama dengan Hinata saat itu. Membuat Sai menjadi satu-satunya tempat pelampiasan yang tidak dapat melakukan perlawanan untuk mengimbangi amarahnya. Karena dari pada memilih untuk menjawab satu persatu sebab-akibat pertengkarannya dengan Hinata, Sai lebih memilih untuk bertanya siapa itu Sakura. Dan kenapa Hinata harus berpikir bahwa Sakura berkemungkinan merebut Naruto dari sisinya.

Mujurnya, sebelum pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Sai, seperti dikabulkan takdir, Naruto malah lebih dulu mengucapkan nama wanita lain itu dari bibirnya. "Sakura itu.." sejenak waktu memberi jedah lebih banyak bagi Naruto untuk mempertimbangkan kata apa yang selanjutnya akan ia ucapkan.

Sai meraih secangkir kopi yang tersaji di atas meja di hadapannya. Sambil menelisik mimik wajah yang bagaimana Naruto pertontonkan untuknya. Menyebut namanya saja membuat Naruto berekspresi seperti ini.

Kosong dan penuh pertimbangan.

"Kekasihmu?" pancing Sai sesudah ia meletakan kembali cangkir kopi yang isinya baru ia kecap separuhnya. Meski begitu, tidak ia lewatkan perubahan ekspresi wajah Naruto ketika ia bertanya begitu. Ada helaan napas di sana. Diantara detik setelah semuanya tertampil bagai kilasan tak berbentuk di mata Sai. Si pemilik nama ini, mungkin sedang dicintai oleh pria beristri di depannya ini.

"..dia kekasih mendiang sahabatku."

Benar saja.

Ternyata Naruto memang tengah menghargai wanita itu sebagai bagian dari hidupnya.

"Dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar Hinata percaya bahwa aku dan Sakura tidak punya hubungan yang ia curigai seperti itu."

Sai menimbang sesuatu dalam pikirnya. Semua yang baru saja ia dengar dari Naruto pagi ini membuatnya berpikir lebih dari pagi biasanya. Tapi menurutnya tidak terlalu masalah menjalani pagi mengejutkan seperti yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini. Pagi mengejutkan; seperti tidak ada hal lain saja yang harus mereka bahas.

"Tapi, kau pernah mencintainya. Dan bagi seorang wanita, Hinata-mu, itu adalah kekalahan terbesarnya. Bahwa pria yang ia cintai, mencintai wanita lain."

"Jika aku mencintainya, kenapa aku harus menyakiti diriku sendiri saat ini untuk tidak mengunjunginya meski kini aku tahu sekarang ia sudah tak lagi bersuami." Naruto tidak ragu mengucapkan kalimat itu ketika Sai berusaha memberinya pendapat. Pendapat yang mungkin saja menyinggung inti dari nuraninya. Karena biar bagaimanapun, ia pernah begitu ingin dicintai oleh Sakura.

"Karena Hinata memilikimu."

.

.

.

Gaara ingin memaksakan keberadaan dirinya diantara ibu dan anak ini.

Mungkin memang benar.

Ia tidak bisa berada di sana.

Berada diantara dua orang perempuan yang belum bisa melupakan cinta mereka pada seorang pria beruntung seperti Sasuke.

"Berhenti, Gaara."

Gaara memilih waktu yang tepat untuk undur diri. Ketika saat itu Sarada sudah tidak lagi berada diantara mereka, saat itu pula Gaara memilih untuk pamit pulang.

Ia tidak ingin terkesan ingin mendramatisir keadaan. Maka, ketika tinggal hanya mereka berdua yang berada di ruang makan, ketika itu juga Gaara menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Sakura menghentikan keinginan Gaara untuk meninggalkan keadaan yang tidak ia mengerti. Beranjak pergi tanpa pamit sepata katapun untuk Sakura jelas adalah sebuah tindakan tidak menyenangkan.

Langkah Gaara terhenti karena namanya terpanggil. Tapi ia tidak berusaha untuk menoleh agar mendapati pemilik wajah yang tengah menunggunya bicara menjelaskan sesuatu.

Karena bagi Gaara, tidak ada lagi yang harus ia jelaskan.

Ada hal yang benar-benar tidak bisa ia pastikan apakah benar patut untuk diperjuangkan atau tidak.

Dan kali ini, Gaara sadar bahwa ia tengah berada di posisi itu.

Dan keheningan pada akhirnya memaksa Gaara berkata, "Apa kau yakin, Sarada bisa menerimaku menjadi Ayahnya suatu saat nanti?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pada akhirnya Sai menerima tawaran Naruto untuk menjadi juru damai antara ia dan Hinata. Setidaknya Sai sudah menolak, ia pun tak ingin terlibat dengan urusan rumah tangga orang lain meskipun itu urusan rumah tangga kerabatnya sendiri. Tapi ya sepertinya penasaran juga. Bagaimana mungkin Hinata bisa memikirkan kemungkinan hubungan antara Sakura dan Naruto. Karena kalau dipikir-pikir, "Kau tidak ada bagusnya untuk diperebutkan." Tawa Sai menggoda Naruto yang langsung memasang wajah kesalnya.

.

.

Hinata menutup pintu mobilnya. Senja ini menghasilkan lelah yang sama seperti lelah-lelah biasa yang ia alami. Jabatannya sebagai penasehat perusahaan keluarga Hyuuga memang tidak mengharuskannya untuk selalu berada di ruang kerja. Tetapi, dari pada merenungi diri dengan terus berada di rumah tempat ia akan terus berpikir tanpa henti akan masalahnya dengan Naruto, mungkin memang jauh lebih baik jika berada di luar sana dan mencari kegiatan lain.

Keinginan Hinata untuk berpisah dari Naruto bukanlah hal yang ingin ia timbang dalam beberapa waktu dekat ini. Mungkin, membiarkan waktu merebut segala keletihan hatinya adalah pilihan terbaik, dari pada nanti ia mengambil keputusan yang salah karena emosi yang masih memuncaki batinnya.

Biar saja untuk sementara mereka tidak saing menyapa. Mungkin memang lebih baik untuk tidak saling menegur satu sama lain.

Atau apa ia memang harus mengimbangi Naruto?

Dengan memiliki seseorang yang bisa membuat mereka layak dinilai satu sama.

Apa ia harus melakukannya?

Dan ketika ia memikirkan itu, di sini di tempat ia berdiri saat ini. Di tempat parkir dimana ia sedang menyimpan mobilnya, ia telah mendapati bahwa bahu kirinya sudah disentuh oleh sebuah tangan dari belakang tubuhnya.

.

.

.

 **Prolog, END**

* * *

 **AN:  
**

Anggap saja ini 'comeback'-nya saya. Jadi maaf jika kembali ke awal. Kembali pasif.

 **Tanggapan Review :**

 **LokerKotak** : Cerita masih panjang. Kalau mau dibuat yuri juga nanti saya rencanakan. Kayaknya ide bagus. Dan tentang kolom chara, memang sayanya suka bikin orang bingung. Terimakasih sudah baca dan review.

 **Megu Saki** : Ditunnggu lanjutnya aja. Terimakasih sudah baca dan review.

 **CEKBIOAURORAN** : Saya juga berharap sama, semoga tidak mengecewakanmu. Terimakasih sudah baca dan review.

 **Andromeda no Rei** : Dipenasarani ya. Menjawab kenapa saya buat Epilog di awal, itu sebenarnya bukan Epilog Cerita. Tapi lebih kepada judul chapter atau sebenarnya dikata judul chapter pun gak bener juga. Penamaan judul scene kali ya? Entahlah. Yang pasti itu bukan Epilog seperti yang kita mengerti. Tapi kalau memang agak kurang tepat penempatannya, saya minta maafnya di sini saja. Juga sekalian menjelaskan ke yang lainnya. Terimakasih sudah baca dan review.

 **wowwoh geegee** : Siapa tahu Naruto di sini bikin tertarik. Terimakasih sudah baca dan review.

 **Hanzura96** : Iya kak. Sasukenya sudah tiada. Terimakasih sudah baca dan review.

.

.

* * *

"Jawab aku, Sakura."

"Ini bukan saatnya membahas masalah ini Gaara."

"Tidak. Inilah saatnya. Aku harus tahu bahwa tidak ada yang akan menjadi kesia-siaan jika aku berjuang dari awal. Yang kutakutkan kelak bukanlah masalah Sarada mau menerimaku sebagai ayahnya atau tidak."

Sakura terdiam.

"Yang kutakutkan adalah kau Sakura."

Sakura masih terdiam.

Seakan Gaara yang datar dan tenang tadi, kini mampu membaca pikirannya."Kau yang tidak akan pernah bisa menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu, ayah dari putrimu, seberapa kerasnya aku berjuang nanti. Karena yang kusaksikan, kau masih sangat mencintai suamimu."

Tidak hanya terdiam. Kini pun Sakura seakan tengah ditelanjangi oleh semua apa yang Gaara sampaikan. Apakah begitu terlihat oleh Gaara?

"Jika Sarada kelak bisa menerimaku sebagai Ayahnya, apa kau bisa melupakan suamimu?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari bibir Sakura. Mungkin, ketajaman dari semua kalimat Gaara tengah menusuk dan membuatnya membisu saat ini.

"Apa aku bisa berubah pikiran, Sakura? Karena mungkin sampai saat ini aku sedang merasakan bahwa kau hanya memanfaatkan keberadaanku untuk membuatmu pulih dari cinta yang kau miliki atas suamimu yang telah tiada."

.

.

.


	3. Pengantar

**Suamiku, Aku Punya Kekasih Baru**

 **.**

 ** _Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Story by Spica Zoe_**

 ** _Peringatan : Konten Dewasa (M), Affair, OOC, NTR._**

 **.**

 **Jalan cerita difiksi tidak berkaitan dengan jalan cerita di Anime dan Manganya. Hanya meminjam Chara.**

 **Semua yang ada diperingatan hanya untuk berjaga-jaga, mohon disikapi dengan bijaksana.**

* * *

 _ **Pengantar**_

 **.**

Langit terlihat gamang diantara derai hujan. Perlahan terlihat keraguan menembus batas kenyataannya. Dan pemandangan yang senduh itu membuat Hinata membuka pikirannya.

Sentuhan kedua dari pria yang kini masih tetap menatapnya membuatnya tidak terperangah kejut yang harap mengusik lamun sadarnya.

Kali ini tidak semenarik tadi. Karena dengan waktu yang telah berlalu dari mereka, pria mengenalkan dirinya.

"Yamanaka Sai."

Hinata tak memberi respon.

Senyum pria itu tidak menyajikan rasa simpatik sama sekali untuk Hinata. Entah kenapa, mungkin baginya senyum milik Naruto masih menjadi yang tak tertandingi oleh pengelihatannya. Hingga sejenakpun ia tak merasa bahwa senyum manis yang dimiliki Sai itu bahkan mampu menjatuhkan hati empat sampai lima wanita dalam sekejap.

"Uzumaki Hinata." Terucap begitu saja. Marga dari sang suami yang tidak ragu ia ucapkan diikuti nama dirinya. Mendengar itu, senyum Sai berubah menjadi senyum pesakitan-bagi Hinata. Ada satu sindiran halus dalam senyumnya yang tak lebih dari sebuah sandiwara salam kenal rama-tama yang tak sebanding dengan satu senyuman yang tidak ingin ditampilkan Hinata.

"Ehh~~ Uzumaki 'kah?"

Seketika ada gambaran imajinasi empat sudut di kening Hinata. Tapi mungkin tak terlihat oleh Sai karena tak ada ekspresi berarti yang Hinata tampilkan di wajahnya. Ketenangan dan kedalaman mimik datar yang Hinata tampakan sudah mampu menyimpul satu ekspresi saja di wajahnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, tanya atau lebih tepatnya rasa penasaran yang Sai ungkapkan tadi, membuat Hinata mengulang nama Uzumaki dibatinnya. Bukankah ia merasa enggan untuk kembali bersinggungan dengan perihal apapun tentang Naruto? Lalu kenapa bibirnya bemanis untuk mengakui Uzumaki lah marganya sekarang.

Bahkan jika ia ingin membohongi kenyataan, Hinata tetap tidak mampu bersengkongkol dengan perasaannya bahwa ia masih tak ingin lepas dari Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sai mengambil sikap. Gerakan tubuhnya yang tadi begitu santai, kini ia perbaiki layaknya seorang prajurit yang menghormati komandannya. Jika saja Hinata yang berdiri di depannya kini adalah komandan tempurnya, maka Sai siap sedia mengorbankan cucuran darahnya untuk tertumpah di medan pertempuran.

Bagaimana tidak.

Tidak ia sangka wanita yang berdiri di hadapannya ini adalah istri dari kerabatnya yang sangat jauh dari bayangan jika diandaikan memiliki istri secantik Hinata.

Ini pertama kali Sai melihat kenyataan tak berujung ini.

Cantiknya wanita bersuami ini tidak lagi perlu disangkal. Lekuk tubuh yang indah. Payudara penuh yang terlihat bergairah. Iris matanya yang senduh namun terasa tajam menusuk karena keseluruhan keindahan tubuhnya bagaikan sebilah pisau tak ternilai.

Apalagi ketika Sai telisik dalam kesengajaan pakaian yang Hinata kenakan kini. Rok minim yang menampilkan putih kulit kakinya. Kemeja merah muda berlengan pendek yang jelas saja memantapkan panorama tubuhnya.

"Bagai sebuah lukisan." Gema Sai dari bibirnya setelah matanya liar menilai dan meraba tubuh Hinata melalui imajinasinya.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin melampiaskan nafsu matamu cuma untuk menelanjangi tubuh seorang wanita dengan pandanganmu. Sebaiknya kau pilih orang lain saja."

Hinata mulai melangkah.

Terlalu banyak lelaki busuk di luar sana yang tidak akan segan-segan mengecap tubuhnya dengan pandangan mata. Sai bukan yang pertama. Jadi, jika memang tujuan Sai hanya untuk sesuatu yang tak berguna, percumakan saja, pikir Hinata.

Hinata sudah punya banyak beban pikiran yang harus ia singkirkan satu persatu agar tidak ada bekas yang mungkin dikemudian hari kembali menumbuhkan bibitnya. Jadi lebih baik untuk tidak berurusan dengan seorang pria yang bernama Yamanaka Sai yang sama sekali tak Hinata tahu asal usulnya.

Ia tidak sempat mengeja marga-marga yang berkemungkinan punya hubungan kerjasama dengan keluarga Hyuuga. Apa kemungkinan ada marga Yamanaka yang ikut serta hingga Sai memberanikan diri menunjukan wajahnya pada Hinata yang sampai saat ini menjadi bagian inti keluarga Hyuuga. Atau memang tidak ada Yamanaka hingga Sai tidak patut diperhitungkan.

.

.

Sedetik lagi saja Hinata membuka pintu kediamannya dengan bunyi **_beep_** sebagai penanda. Namun, sedetik itu juga Sai berhasil menarik lengan Hinata hingga dalam keterkejutannya, Hinata menoleh sambil menepis tangan pria itu. Tetapi mungkin saja keberpihakan keberuntungan tak sedang mendukung Hinata, sampai pada detik dimana Sai yang sudah berencana menghimpit Hinata ke sisi dinding, malah tiba-tiba bertubruk dengan tubuh Hinata hingga mereka saling menghadap dan jatuh tanpa prediksi.

Hinata tidak sempat mengadu ketika Sai dengan cepat menutup mulutnya. Bunyi **_beep_** di pintu kediaman Hinata terus menyala mempercepat irama menandakan waktu yang akan habis untuk melewati pintunya.

Hinata yang masih terlihat tak percaya dengan kejadian yang menimpanya, mulai mendorong tubuh Sai yang menindihnya. Matanya melotot ketika ia sadar Sai akan meraih pintu di samping mereka agar terbuka. Dan ketika berhasil, dibarengi sikap berontak Hinata yang masih berada dibawanya, Sai menggulingkan tubuhnya yang menyatu dengan tubuh Hinata untuk mendorong pintu yang untungnya masih sempat mereka lewati.

 **Bruuukk**

Pintu yang terbuka karena benturan dua orang manusia yang saling berguling, kini tertutup kembali.

Sai tersenyum.

"Lepaskan!"

Hinata berang. Sai menghindar setelah dorongan tangan Hinata menuntut paksanya untuk menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Jujur saja, ia tidak sengaja ingin melakukan ini. Ia tadi hanya ingin mengajak Hinata bicara sebelum wanita itu melewati pintu kediamannya. Namun, Sai akui caranya memang tidak berkenan hingga Hinata berusaha menepis cepat sampai kecelakaan benturan itu pun terjadi.

Mungkin, bagian mereka berguling itu adalah keinginan Sai setelahnya. Sungguh ia terpikat dengan kekenyalan tubuh Hinata.

"Maafkan aku. Bagian menindih dan berguling itu bukan keinginanku." Ucap Sai setelah mereka bangkit berdiri. Digaruknya pipinya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Canggung sekali masuk ke ruangan ini. Salah satu ruangan dari kediaman salah satu putri Hyuuga yang terhormat.

"Keluar."

Hinata merasa tidak ada untungnya untuk berkompromi. Pria ini sudah merusak batas kesabaran yang ia miliki. Disentuh saja rasanya Hinata merasa terhina. Apalagi saat membayangkan kejadian barusan. Sudikah ia membiarkan pria lain yang baru ia temui dan tidak ia kenal menindihnya dalam keadaan yang ... entahlah. Hinata tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

"Aku minta maaf. Itu tidak kusengaja." Sai berusaha meminta ampun.

"Jika kau tidak keluar, aku akan memanggil suamiku."

Naruto.

Entah kenapa rasanya setelah pria ini meski tanpa sengaja menyentuhnya, ia menginginkan Naruto untuk ada di hadapannya.

.

.

.

.

"Ini sudah yang keempat kali aku melakukan pemeriksaan untukmu, Sakura."

Ino membereskan peralatan medisnya. Kunjungannya kali ini selalu saja atas dasar misi sebagai seorang dokter dan Sakura sebagai pasien.

Ini kali keempat Ino berkunjung dalam kurun waktu lima bulan. Akhir-akhir ini kesehatan Sakura memang tidak selalu baik. Meski segala penyakit yang ia derita hanya penyakit ringan yang tidak perlu terlalu dikhawatirkan, tapi Sakura tetap khawatir jika dibiarkan begitu saja, Sarada akan kena dampaknya.

Sakura bangkit dari posisinya. Diliriknya langkah kaki Ino yang kini duduk di sofa yang berada di dalam ruang kamar Sakura. Lalu mengambil alat tulis untuk melampirkan hasil-hasil dari pemeriksaannya.

"Apa daftar obat lagi?" Tanya Sakura yang menyusul duduk di sebelah Ino. Memerhatikan dokter sekaligus temannya sedang menulis apa.

"Kalau tidak kuberi obat, percuma saja aku memeriksamu. Tapi ini tidak hanya obat." Ino melepas kaca mata yang bertengger di pangkal hidungnya. Ditatapnya wajah Sakura dengan perasaan sedikit kesal karena mengapa hal yang sama tetap saja terulang seperti ini.

"Ini daftar obatmu," Ino meraih telapak tangan Sakura, sedang tangan Sakura yang satunya mengerat kedua tepi selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya agar tetap hangat. "Dan ini, beberapa hal yang harus kauperhatikan." Menyusul selembar kertas lagi yang Ino sampaikan ke Sakura. Setelah memberikan keduanya, Ino langsung berdiri di hadapan Sakura yang masih terdiam memandang kedua lembar kertas yang masih berada di posisi yang sama di atas telapak tangannya seperti yang diposisikan Ino. Lalu ketika rasanya sudah cukup untuk memandangi kedua kertas yang masih belum ia tahu tertulis apa, kini pandangannya sudah terangkat menatap wajah Ino yang terlihat menampilkan senyum lembutnya. Sambil kedua tangannya terlipat di dadanya.

"Yang harus kuperhatikan?" bisik Sakura, mengulangi ucapan ambigu yang Ino sampaikan. Terlalu ingin terlihat begitu rahasiakah, sampai ia harus menulis di selembar kertas?

Ino mengangguk.

"Maksudmu?" Sakura langsung meraih kedua lembar kertas itu dari telapak tangannya. Selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya terjatuh seketika tangan itu melepas eratannya. Dengan rasa penasaran, Sakura mengabaikan lembaran yang bertuliskan resep obat. Lebih mementingkan lembaran yang satunya lagi.

 _Jangan sampai hamil, ya._

Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya. Satu kalimat itu berhasil membuatnya mengangkat kepala dan kembali memandang Ino yang kini menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. Bahagia sekali rasanya menggoda Sakura dengan cara seperti ini. Mengetahui Sakura kini sudah memiliki kekasih, membuat Ino ingin menggodanya lebih.

"Aku penasaran, adik baru Sarada nantinya bagaimana." Goda Ino kembali setelah ia kembali duduk di samping Sakura. Mendekap kedua bahu sang pasien seraya berbisik manja.

Sedang dalam hati, Sakura tidak tertarik sedikitpun ikut membayangkan apa yang Ino bayangkan sekarang.

"Apa menurutmu aku bahagia, Ino?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sai meremas pipinya yang terasa perih. Diarahkannya kemudinya dengan keadaan yang baik sambil sesekali bayangan akan amarah Hinata membuatnya sesekali tersenyum. Rasa sakit di pipinya memang terasa pedas. Tapi mengulang rasa nikmat yang entah bagaimana menjelaskannya ketika dia menyentuh tubuh Hinata; menindihnya dan berguling bersama membuat Sai ketagihan.

Naruto sungguh beruntung.

Istrinya begitu cantik dan menawan. Begitu indah bagai sebuah lukisan. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa menyia-nyiakan seorang perempuan yang mungkin hanya dengan membayangkannya saja bisa membuat pria-pria seperti Sai orgasme tak terkira. Ini masih Hinata, bagaimana pula dengan seorang janda yang bernama Sakura itu? Yang juga digadang-gadang sebagai orang ketiga diantara pernikahan Naruto sang teman.

Apakah lebih dari keindahan ilusi seperti yang Hinata hadirkan? Atau melebihi ekspetasi bagi para pria yang haus akan nafsu seksual?

Dan entah karena apa, Sai merasa ingin segera mengetahuinya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kudengar kau sudah punya kekasih. Seorang pria yang begitu sangat mencintaimu. Apa harus kuragukan sebahagia mana jika berada diposisimu?" Ino menatap kehadiran Sakura yang lama kelamaan terasa hampa. Mungkin karena Sakura sedang kurang sehat hingga seperti tiada jejak dari kehangatan sikap Sakura. Atau mungkin memang… "Apa kondisi tubuhmu sampai seperti sekarang karena memikirkan hal ini?" Ino berani menebak. Mungkin memang Sakura tidak bahagia hingga kondisi tubuhnya menjadi buruk. Tapi kenapa bisa tidak bahagia, sedang kita dicintai seseorang.

"Aku sudah mencobanya," Sakura menunduk lesuh. Dibayangannya sekarang ada wajah Gaara yang tak berekspresi. Berusaha diulangnya kenangan yang bagaimana yang telah Gaara tinggalkan dalam hidupnya. Pria yang berusaha mencintainya setulus hati meski Sakura tak pernah terlihat membalas. Karena, bagi kebanyakan orang, menerima saja tidak cukup membuktikan bahwa kita juga sedang mecoba. "Mencoba setulus hati untuk mencintainya." Dan setelah bayangan wajah Gaara turut pergi bersama setetes bening yang jatuh dari ujung matanya, gantian wajah Sasuke menyusul untuk hinggap dikepalanya. Menghantuinya. Membangkitkan rasa cintanya. Dan benar, ia tidak bisa melupakan suaminya.

Ino mengerti sekarang bagaimana kondisi Sakura. Keadaan tidak memungkinkan ibu beranak satu ini untuk memilih apa yang ingin dilakukannya. Semuanya terasa serba salah. Sakura pikir, dengan menerima Gaara sebagai kekasihnya, adalah sebuah kebaikan. Namun di sudut pandang lain, Sakura telah menjelma sebagai penjahat yang tidak termaafkan. Pendusta yang dipenuhi kemunafikan.

Gaara tulus berperasaan padanya. Sedang ia, tidak begitu adanya untuk membalas perasaan yang diberikan oleh Gaara.

"Jika kau tulus padanya, balas perasaannya dengan kejujuran, Sakura." Ino menggema tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Rasanya ia bisa merasakan apa yang sedang Sakura rasakan. Kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Sakura menunggu Ino melanjutkan kalimatnya. Mungkin sesekali perlu untuk mendengarkan orang lain berbicara. Karena selama ini Sakura hanya mementingkan pilihannya sendiri bagai hidup dan merasa sakit pun seorang diri. "Kejujuran bahwa kau tidak bisa membalas cintanya."

Tidak bisa atau belum bisa?

.

.

.

... _Bersambung._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Waktu dalam kegelapan terus berjalan.

Waktu tidak akan pernah lalai akan tugasnya meski dalam keadaan apapun itu.

Gelap. Terang. Tenang. Rebut. Diam. Bergerak.

Apapun itu, waktu akan tetap bergulir sesuai irama yang tercipta.

Begitupun, dalam kegelapan ini Hinata meraung dalam ketidakpastian.

Sentuhan Sai membuatnya menginginkan prianya berada di sisinya. Ia tahu Naruto tidak akan pulang. Dan ia tahu ia akan berakhir dalam kesendirian. Hinata memeluk sisi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia coba untuk memejamkan mata dan mengulang rasa saat bagaimana tangan Naruto menyentuhnya. Mengecup bibirnya. Menjajah setiap lembut kulit tubuhnya. Di dalam kamar ini. Di atas ranjang yang sama dengan ranjang yang tengah ia tiduri. Hinata masih mengulang pesona dari senyum sang suami ketika kecupan panjang menjadi awal dari tiap perlayaran intim yang mereka lakukan. Aroma pria yang Naruto sesapkan dalam setiap napas yang Hinata hirup ketika ia berada di dekapan sang suami kini bagai menguap kembali.

Hinata menuntut tangannya menyentuh bibir keringnya. Dan kemudian membayangkan jika Naruto membasahi bibir miliknya dengan penuh kelembutan. Menjilat ujung bibirnya dan melumuri dengan salivanya. Naruto selalu melakukannya dengan penuh perasaan. Tatapan yang memenjarakan kesadaran Hinata yang menuntun kembali tangan lainnya untuk menyentuh titik dari kenikmatan perempuan menjadi seorang wanita.

Ia merindukan Naruto.

Sentuhan pria asing senja tadi membuatnya menginginkan sentuhan yang nyata dari prianya yang nyata juga.

Namun, setelah sadar bahwa hanya ia seorang diri yang menikmati delusi kerinduan ini, Hinata merasa berhak untuk menangis. Sebegitu inginnya ia merasa bahwa suaminya berada disisinya.

Hinata mengigit bibirnya perih dengan kecamuk emosi. Akankah Naruto yang entah dimana, sama merindukannya?

.

.

.

 **Hinata, dilarut malamnya.**

* * *

Mencari kenangan tidak akan ada habisnya dalam keseharian malam Sakura. Pikiran dan kesehatan yang memburuk membuatnya jadi tak menentu. Obat-obatan tidak akan bisa memulihkan keadaannya seutuhnya. Karena pikirannya akan tetap melayang-layang ke masa lalu tempat dimana suaminya berkuasa.

Jika Sasuke ada di sini saat ini. Sakura mungkin akan merasa damai. Sasuke pasti akan mendekapnya sampai ia tertidur. menepis cemas-cemas yang menggerogoti ruang pikirnya. Membiarkan mimpi indah menghampirinya dan menjaga tidurnya setiap malam. Karena kebahagiaan yang tiada pernah berkesudahan telah ia miliki, yaitu Sasuke. Jadi untuk apa lagi ia cemas.

Tapi saat ini berbeda. Entah sejak kapan mimpi buruk itu terus menghantuinya. Kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah berkesudahan itu ternyata hanya ilusi semata. Tidak ada yang abadi. Bahkan Sasuke yang dulu berjanji akan selalu berada di sisinya selamanya saja, ternyata tidak bisa menepati keabadian cinta yang ia janjikan.

Sakura takut menutup matanya tiap malam semenjak Sasuke tiada. Karena selain mimpi buruk, segala bayangan keberadaan Sasuke akan membakarnya pelan-pelan. Ia tidak ingin tersiksa oleh api-api yang Sasuke ciptakan dalam setiap kenangan yang menyamar merasuki pikirannya. Jika Sarada tidak ada, bisa Sakura pastikan mungkin ia sudah gila karena kerinduan dan cintanya pada Sasuke. Sampai tanpa ia sadar ia sudah melukai perasaan Gaara.

Sentuhan Gaara pun tak sedikitpun menarik perhatiannya. Segalanya seakan mengingatkannya pada Sasuke. Sentuhan Sasuke, keahliannya dalam bercinta. Kegagahan Sasuke sebagai pria yang jika mereka saling bersenggama membuatnya terbakar gairah sebagai wanita dewasa.

Dan tiap ia paham bahwa ketika kenangan indah itu bisa saja datang dan membuatnya tak tenang, saat itulah Sakura merasa bahwa memejamkan mata adalah sesuatu yang tidak cocok baginya.

 **Sakura, dilarut malamnya.**

 **.**


	4. Pembuka

.

 **Suamiku, Aku Punya Kekasih Baru**

 **.**

 ** _Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Story by Spica Zoe_**

 ** _Peringatan : Konten Dewasa (M), Affair, OOC, NTR._**

 **.**

 **Jalan cerita difiksi tidak berkaitan dengan jalan cerita di Anime dan Manganya. Hanya meminjam Chara.**

 **Semua yang ada diperingatan hanya untuk berjaga-jaga, mohon disikapi dengan bijaksana.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Pembuka**

 **.**

Gaara mengusahakan agar ketidakbimbangan melekat di pikirannya kini. Sudah empat hari ia dan Sakura tak saling berkabar. Mungkin ada hal yang tengah ia pikirkan sampai ia memutuskan untuk tidak menyinggung sedikitpun tentang Sakura.

Pria mapan ini lebih memilih untuk peduli dengan segala macam hal yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya, bahkan hal yang tidak berhubungan sedikitpun dengan pekerjaannya. Sebisa mungkin ia menyibukan pikirannya dengan hal lain; asal itu tidak berhubungan dengan Sakura.

Hingga melihat kehampaan yang meliputi sang sahabat, Neji pun ikut membuka suara. Ditatapnya sampul hampa yang tengah Gaara tunjukan dalam ketidak jelasan malam pekat yang berkuasa, kini Gaara yang dihadapannya pun sama.

"Kau seperti mayat hidup, Gaara." Seru Neji sambil menatap si surai merah yang kini mengikuti kemana arah pembicaraan yang ingin ia tuju. Gaara mengangkat kepalanya. Memandang Neji yang duduk bersilang kaki dengan gaya klasik sambil bersandar tegas membalas tatapannya. "Aku sempat khawatir ketika aku tahu kau berhasil menyelesaikan operasi siang tadi. Sekarang kuberharap tidak ada benda apapun yang tertinggal di tempurung kepala orang yang baru saja kau bedah."

Hening.

Tapi begitu lah alur hubungan diantara mereka. Dingin mencekam yang bercampur kepekatan malam tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding sinkronissi yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Mungkin ini yang dinamakan dengan patah hati, Neji." Gaara termenung. Seketika bayangan wajah Sakura menghantui perasaan kelamnya. Membiarkan Neji menanti apa yang selanjutnya ingin ia ungkapkan. Sesuatu yang membuat Neji sedikit penasaran. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Gaara bisa patah hati. Sejak kapan ia mencintai seseorang? Bukan Gaara namanya jika pada akhirnya ia memiliki perasaan serapuh ini. "Ternyata kisah cinta yang sesakit ini bukan hanya sekedar mitos."

Sakura tidak pernah mengaku cinta pada pria manapun di dunia selain Uchiha Sasuke, suaminya. Namun, kali ini untuk Gaara, telah ia lakukan. Gaara menjadi pria kedua dari puluhan pria yang telah berhasil mengaku cinta padanya di semasa hidupnya. Baginya, Gaara bukanlah pria sembarang. Gaara adalah pria mapan yang punya kualitas tinggi diantara pria terpilih di dunia ini yang ternyata pada akhirnya mencintainya tanpa ia prediksi. Dan Sakura harus akui bahwa, ia memang belum mampu mencintai pria lain manapun sebesar cintanya pada mendiang suaminya.

Sakura termenung sejenak di posisinya yang menatap rapuh pintu apartement Gaara. Gedung apartement elit yang sama megahnya dengan kondominium milik keluarga suaminya. Termenung karena sampai saat ini Sakura pun bingung dengan apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Ia tidak ingin membiarkan jarak diantara ia dan Gaara semakin tak terlampaui. Dan alih-alih menunggu Gaara datang dan kembali mendekat setelah ketidaknyamanan diantara mereka terjadi beberapa hari lalu, Sakura malah tak menerima satu panggilan pun dari kekasihnya itu.

Kekasih?

Haruskah Sakura masih merawat hubungan itu?

.

 _"_ _Pergilah. Biar Sarada bersamaku selama kau pergi menemui Gaara. Jika kau memang tidak lagi ingin melanjutkan hubungan dengannya, maka katakan kepadanya baik-baik. Agar kelak tidak ada yang terluka diantara kalian."_ Pesan Ino ketika ia ingin melihat yang terbaik untuk Sakura.

Dan untuk itu, di sini lah ia berada sekarang.

.

 _"_ _Ma..."_

 _Sakura menoleh mendapati Sarada yang terjaga. Ia mengusap kepala anaknya yang memiliki rupa sama dan nyaris seperti suaminya. Pria yang ia cinta._

 _"_ _Apa Mama merindukan Ayah?"_

 _... ya, Aku sangat merindukanmu, Sasuke._

.

.

"Permisi."

Sakura tersentak ketika ia mendengar suara itu menyisip ke dalam pendengarannya. Ia memundurkan sedikit langkahnya dan menoleh mendapati seorang pria yang kini tersenyum padanya. Ada senyuman di sana. Juga ada kesopanan dalam rupa ekspresinya. Sakura berusaha untuk bersikap sopan membalas senyuman pria yang kini tengah menelisik ekspresi rapuhnya.

"Ah maaf. Apa kau juga sedang menunggu? Gaara belum selesai mandi mungkin, aku baru selesai mengabarinya akan kedatanganku." Ucap pria itu sambil menunjukan ponselnya. Sakura berusaha mengangguk. Mungkin pria ini berpikir jika ia sedang menunggu Gaara membukakan pintu untuknya. Padahal, Sakura pun masih ragu apa ia telah siap memandang wajah Gaara atau tidak.

Pria bersurai hitam pekat itu pun mungkin memiliki urusan yang jauh lebih penting dengan Gaara, sampai ingin berkunjung menemuinya di sana. Apa Sakura lebih baik undur diri saja? Namun, Sebelum ia selesai memikirkan kemungkinan yang sedang ia rancang, pria maskulin itu sudah lebih dulu membuka suara diantara mereka.

"Ohya, perkenalkan. Aku Sai. Apa Gaara ingin mengadakan pesta? Sampai ia mengundang beberapa orang ke apartementnya." Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya. Ditatapnya wajah Sai yang masih tersenyum dengan lembutnya. Apa Gaara benar-benar sedang mengadakan pertemuan dengan teman-temannya? Jika iya, mungkin Sakura harus memilih waktu lain untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Ah, maaf. Aku ke sini bukan untuk pertemuan semacam itu. Aku pikir mungkin aku akan menemuinya lain kali saja-"

"Hei, Gaara-kunn~"

Sakura tak tepat waktu.

Pandangan matanya langsung bertemu dengan pandangan mata Gaara yang masih tetap sama dari biasanya. Dingin dan tenang. Sebelum ia memutuskan untuk beranjak, Gaara sudah lebih dulu menunjukan dirinya.

"Sakura.." bisik pria itu menahan keterkejutannya.

"Sakura?" ulang Sai tanpa satupun yang peduli.

.

.

Sarada menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya. Sambil menumpu dagunya dengan kedua rahangnya di atas meja. Dan matanya fokus menatap kesibukan yang tengah Ino perlihatkan padanya, di dapur. Memasakan sesuatu yang Sarada tidak sanggup tebak itu apa.

"Apa bibi yakin, bibi bisa memasak?" tanya Sarada yang tidak sanggup menilai seberapa kaku Ino melakukan tugas wanita pada umumnya itu. Berbeda dengan ibunya yang terlihat begitu cekatan dalam beberapa hal. Ino yang mendengar pertanyaan menyakitkan Sarada, hanya bisa memandang si bocah kecil itu dengan senyuman getir.

"Tapi jangan harap sehebat ibumu." Ucapnya sambil takut-takut meletakan sesuatu di wajan. Sarada tersenyum mendapati jawaban Ino yang membuatnya jadi tampak menarik untuk membahas. "Tentu saja. Masakan Mama yang terenak di dunia." Ucapnya antusias.

Ino tersenyum.

"Kurasa Sakura sudah berhasil membesarkanmu sampai memiliki mulut besar seperti ini." Lanjutnya melangkah mendekati Sakura dan mencubit pipi bocah itu. Sarada mengadu kesakitan, tapi itu tidak sungguh-sungguh. Ditatapnya wajah Ino yang memandangnya penuh dengan kebaikan. Digenggamnya tangan Ino dengan lembut sampai membuat Ino terpaku haru. "Tapi Bibi jauh lebih cantik dari Mama, kok." Bisiknya membuat perasaan Ino menghangat.

Ia tidak menginginkan Sarada berucap itu padanya, tapi ia pikir Sarada punya maksud mengatakannya. Ia menatap Sarada sambil mengusap pipi lembutnya, "Tidak," Ino menggeleng lembut. "Ibumu paling cantik, karena memiliki anak secantikmu." Balasnya.

Sarada menggeleng, "Hmm.. Hmm." Menolak perkataan Ino, "Aku tidak suka Mama jadi cantik, karena Paman Gaara dan Naruto jadi menyukainya."

Ino langsung tertegun. Ungkapan hati Sarada mungkin tengah memberinya dampak yang tak kasat mata. Sarada jelas tahu bagaimana hubungan Sakura dengan Gaara, bahkan Naruto juga. Dan Ino yakin, Sakura telah berusaha menutupi semuanya dari Sarada. Namun percuma. Sarada kelewat pintar untuk menjaga Ibunya agar tetap mencintai Ayahnya.

"Sarada tidak suka dengan Paman Gaara dan Paman Naruto?" bisik Ino ingin tahu. Jika-jika ia bisa membantu Sakura dalam hal ini.

"Sarada suka paman Naruto, tapi tidak dengan Paman Gaara."

"Kenapa?"

Sarada menunduk lemas.

"Paman Gaara sering membuat Mama jadi melamun diam, sedih. Karena mungkin paman Gaara sangat mirip dengan Ayah." Sarada ikut terlihat rapuh kini.

Ino terkejut mendengar pengakuan Sarada. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga jawaban bocah ini begitu penuh dengan pertimbangan. Apa karena itu, hingga Sakura tidak sanggup melepaskan bayangan Sasuke?

Karena Gaara mengingatkannya pada suami yang ia cinta.

"Kadang Sarada juga terkenang dengan Ayah, kalau Paman Gaara datang dan menatap Sarada. Menakutkan saja. Seperti Ayah yang hidup kembali." Lanjutnya jujur.

.

.

Sai menyeringai menatap Gaara yang mengatur langkah mengantar Sakura masuk ke kamarnya. Ia menunggu dengan seringaian dan banyak pertanyaan yang menghimpit di dadanya untuk Gaara. Tidak khayal jika saja wanita cantik itu ternyata kekasihnya. Kekasih seorang Gaara yang bahkan tidak pernah mau menyentuh kisah cinta di sepanjang hidupnya.

"Kau tunggulah di sini." Bisik Gaara dengan tatapan yang tidak pernah berubah. Tak banyak yang bisa dilakukan untuk mengerti apa arti tatapan pria ini bahkan Sakura sendiri. Sampai Sakura tidak tahu apa kehadirannya di sini telah menganggu atau tidak sama sekali. Dan menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di dalam kamar sedang ia sedang menerima tamu, bukanlah hal yang Sakura inginkan. Tapi, Sakura tidak kuasa untuk menolak, ketika ia tidak tahu sedang bagaimana suasana hati Gaara saat ini.

"Apa aku mengganggu waktumu?" ucap Sakura, ketika Gaara sedikitpun tak merasa ingin meninggalkannya. Menatapnya dengan lekat tanpa apapun yang tersirat. Sakura pun memilih untuk menundukan wajah ketika tatapan Gaara tak ada habisnya untuknya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Hanya itu yang kutahu." Ucap Gaara yang tak tahu harus bagaimana.

.

.

Gaara tak menikmati sedikitpun senyuman Sai untuknya. Kehadiran Sakura membuatnya tidak fokus pada apapun kini. Pikirannya terus mengarah pada Sakura yang kini menunggunya di kamarnya.

Kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba datang menemuinya?

Apa yang ingin Sakura katakan padanya?

Apa Sakura mernindukannya?

Apa Sakura membutuhkannya?

Kenapa tidak ada Sarada bersama Sakura?

Dimana Sarada?

Dan semua itu berputar di kepala Gaara.

"Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan wanita itu, tapi hargailah sedikit aku." Ucap Sai menatap Gaara dengan tatapan palsunya yang dibungkus dengan keseriusan.

"Apa sekarang kau bisa pergi?" tanya Gaara tak tahan. Ia benar-benar ingin menemui Sakura saat ini. Dan jika Sai sudah tahu bahwa dirinya tengah memikirkan Sakura, lebih baik ia segera pergi. Tanpa perlu diusir dengan paksa.

Sai tertawa.

Tidak ia duga kalau ia diusir secara terang-terangan seperti ini. Ia bisa merasakannya dengan jelas, maksud perkataan Gaara. Tapi, Gaara memang seperti itu adanya. Ia tidak mengambil hati. Meski, Sai penasaran dengan wanita cantik itu.

"Kekasihmu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu." Balas Gaara tetap tenang.

Tidak apa.

Sai tidak pernah merasa terseinggung dengan sikap dingin Gaara. Ia sudah biasa mendapati dirinya tertusuk sikap dingin yang Gaara berikan. Tapi, apa Sakura yang ini sama dengan Sakura yang pernah ia dengar dari Naruto?

"Sepertinya, aku menyukainya. Baiklah biar kutebak. Apa dia wanita panggilan yang sering kausewa untuk memuaskan nafsu-"

 ** _BRUK_**

Entah sejak kapan wujud Sai tersungkur mendarat menabrak meja. Gaara sudah melangkah kembali mendekatinya. Menarik kerah bajunya dengan segenap kemampuannya dan mendorong pria itu terpojok ke dinding. Sambil memberinya hadiah sebuah tinju untuk kedua kalinya. Sai terbatuk. Ia sudah mendapati rasa perih bukan main serta tetesan darah yang mengalir dari hidung dan bibirnya yang terkoyak. Dua hantaman yang bukan main sakitnya itu mungkin akan menjadi tiga, jika Sakura tidak cepat datang menarik tubuh Gaara dan mendekapnya.

"Gaara! Tenanglah." Teriak Sakura menutup matanya. Dengan tubuh yang gemetar berharap kehadirannya membuat Gaara tenang.

Sai menepis genggaman tangan Gaara yang mengerat di pakaiannya. Ia teruyung jatuh diatas lantai dengan napas tersengal menahan sakit. Gaara mungkin bisa membunuhnya.

"Sakura..." bisik Gaara menggenggam tangan Sakura yang memeluk punggungnya. Dilepasnya pelukan itu, menoleh dan memandang wajah Sakura yang menangis dihadapannya hingga membuat perasaan bersalah di dadanya menumpuk tak terkendali. Di dekapnya Sakura dan meminta maaf atas perlakuannya. Mungkin. Sikap Sai yang tanpa sengaja merendahkan keberadaan Sakura di saat Gaara menahan rindu, membuat Gaara ingin segera melenyapkannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau ingin membunuh seseorang?"

.

.

Sai meringis sakit ketika Sakura meletakan beberapa cairan dilukanya. Membersihkannya. Pukulan Gaara benar-benar sanggup membuat tulang rahangnya bergeser. Tapi kali ini ia selamat dari bahaya.

"Apa kekasihmu selalu bersikap begitu?" tanya Sai sambil memandang wajah Sakura yang teduh. Yang mengurus luka di sekitar wajahnya. Sedang Gaara hanya memandangi mereka tak jauh dari sana. Mengawasi jika-jika Sai ingin ditinju lagi.

Tapi, Sai seperti tidak ada takutnya sama sekali pada kematian. Sesekali ia masih sanggup menggali kuburnya sendiri.

"Hei cantik, apa kau tidak bisa menjawabku-AAAUHHH" ucapan Sai terhenti ketika Sakura dengan tidak hormatnya menekan luka di bawah mata Sai dengan sengaja.

"Apa kau tidak sayang dengan nyawamu?" bisik Sakura kesal.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hinata menutup berkas terakhir yang telah diperiksanya. Malam membuka selimut gelap dan membiarkan kegelapan itu membungkus keadaan hati Hinata. Kerinduannya akan Naruto semakin mengendap dan mendesak terungkapkan. Tapi, mungkin bukan bagiannya lagi untuk menyimpan rindu itu. Bukan kuasanya lagi untuk memendam rasa pada suami yang sama sekali tidak mencintainya.

Hinata kembali menghapus tetes bening yang mengalir di pipinya. Pernikahan yang buruk yang tidak pernah ia ingini ternyata harus berakhir dengan cara memalukan seperti ini. Kemana Naruto pergi setelah kejadian ini. Kenapa ia tidak berniat untuk datang bahkan untuk memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Hinata yang tak bisa membatasi rindunya pada Naruto, suaminya.

.

.

Sedang di tempat lain, di dalam malam yang sama, Naruto hanya berdiri di ujung waktu dan membiarkan angin membuatnya bagai bintang utama dalam sebuah imajinasi derita. Ia berdiri dengan bimbang dan beban pikir yang tak sama dengan Hinata di sana. Karena baginya kini, keinginan untuk menelpon Sakura jauh lebih tak tertahan dari pada untuk menelpon istrinya sendiri.

"Aku ingin bertanya kabarnya, apa dia dan Sarada baik-baik saja saat ini?" bisiknya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NOTE**

 **Saskey Saki** : Storynya masih panjang kak. Semoga semuanya cepat move on. Terimakasih sudah baca dan Review.

 **Bang Kise Ganteng** : Terimakasih loh Bang Kise. Reviewnya berharga. Semoga dinikmati sampai akhir. Dan terimakasih telah mengecualikan story tema tikung-menikung dari saya ini untuk ikut dinikmati. Saya akan lakukan yang terbaik untuk setiap chara dan kisah cintanya mereka. Semoga dinikmati. Terimakasih sudah review dan baca ya Bang.

Kekurangan dan kelemahan, silakan direview kembali.


End file.
